


the smell of your skin lingers

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "I definitely don't fall in love with people that think I smell bad."





	the smell of your skin lingers

Alex woke up to kisses covering his bare chest and he was too sleepy to even see anything wrong with it. He was smiling before he opened his eyes, melting into the feeling of a warm hand splayed on his stomach and lips caressing his skin.

He rubbed his eyes. “You stayed.”

Michael looked up at him, curls flying about with disregard towards the concept of gravity itself. His movements were languid as he readjusted to laying beside Alex on the tiny twin-size mattress. They hardly fit, but they made it work.

“It was late, I was tired.”

“Mhm,” Alex hummed, slowly propping himself up on his elbow as Michael molded into his pillow, “That’s why you stayed?”

Michael’s hand went into his hair as he leaned down, pressing kisses over his chest and neck until he finally got to his lips. They welcomed him happily, already parted and warm. Michael held onto to his hip like he might fall if he let go.

The apartment Alex shared with Liz and Maria was a small two bedroom, two bathroom place with noisy neighbors above them. Alex had given the girls the bedroom and instead took a part of the living room that was sectioned off by curtains. He’d taken it willingly under the assumption that he’d be the one never getting laid and always coming home later after hours spent hunched over the piano in the music building. He’d been taken by surprise when Michael entered his life. He suddenly had a reason to want privacy. Even if it meant nothing, for a few moments every day, it was the only thing. 

Right now it was the only thing.

Alex pulled away just long enough to get a good look at him. Michael’s skin was glowing in the purple light of the sun shining through the curtains and his lips were slightly swollen. His eyes were hazy and red and he looked like he just woke up from a fucking coma. His hair was a sweaty mess and his face still had lines from where he slept too hard. Alex would kick himself later for thinking he was gorgeous like that.

He pushed his hands through Michael’s hair, watching his eyes close at the feeling. It didn’t even bother Alex that Michael was basically a human heater that would sweat profusely all night. He almost liked it, liked that it gave him a reason to strip down and to turn the air down real low, liked that he’d get cold and have someone to snuggle up to that was warm like fire. Not that he’d ever admit that.

“You’re not supposed to stay over,” Alex whispered, tracing the lines pressed into Michael’s cheek, “When you sleep beside someone, it does shit to the chemicals in your brain. You’re gonna fall in love with me.”

Michael smiled like liquid, eyes still closed. “Nah, that’s you.”

“No,” Alex argued softly, squeezing his cheeks gently between his thumb and forefinger. Michael smiled even wider and it looked ridiculous. Alex leaned down to kiss him. “I don’t fall in love with boys that smell like a wet dog.”

“I would say I don’t fall in love with boys who wear makeup, but I’d be lying,” Michael admitted, chasing after Alex when he tried to pull away from the kiss, “But I definitely don’t fall in love with people who say I smell bad." 

"Okay,” Alex breathed into his mouth and, despite the sweat, chills covered Michael’s skin. Alex smiled. “Whatever you say.”

For a few more minutes of the morning, Michael was putty in his hands. They only had to stop when the soft patter of the girls in the kitchen started and he had to force Michael back into his jeans.

Hours after he was gone, his pillow still smelled like him and Alex kept it tucked under his nose as he studied for his music history test.


End file.
